glee_the_new_beginningfandomcom-20200214-history
New Group, New Problems
New Group, New Problems is the 3rd episode of Glee: The New Beginning. Episode (Bell rings) Will: Okay everybody, welcome to the first official week of Glee Club! (Everybody cheers) Will: Now since every one of you are new, we will start with an easy assignment. (He writes on board: SONGS FROM PAST DECADE) Will: Now everyone, who wants to sing the first Glee Club song? (Everyone raises their hand) Paul: This is going to be a long week. (Sophia walks up to Paul) Sophia: I liked our date on Friday Paul: Me too. (KIra and Juliet come over) Kira: You are together? Juliet: Oh my god! Paul: What? Kira and Juliet: PAULPHIA!!!!!!!! (They leave and Devin passes by "Paulphia") Devin: It takes them 2 seconds to come up with a ship name. Kyle and Jason got stuck with Kyson. (Paul and Sophia look at each other then go to class.) Will: Okay, let's get started. (Everyone pushes each other to get to front) Sophia: I was first to audition so why don't I go first? Devin: Well I'm fresh in people's minds so what about me? (Will stops the arguing) Will: Okay here is how it'll go: girls go tomorrow, everyone on Thursday, then boys on Friday. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Harriet: Hi Natalia. Natalia: Hey. Harriet: Are you working on any songs for Glee Club? Natalia: No. Harriet: Great because I have the perfect song. (music starts) All: Mmh x4 (ah) Mmh (ah) Mmh repeats Harriet:''Hey baby (mmh ''x12) Tell me your name I got a fever for you I just can't explain But there's just one problem I'm a bit old school When it comes to lovin' I ain't chasing you Natalia: Ain't waiting I'm on a roll You've got to let yourself go Sophia: Oh You know that I've been waiting for you Don't leave me standing all by myself 'Cause I ain't looking at no one else Sabrina: Hey, Get your back off the wall Don't you get comfortable Looking so hot, I think that I might fall (woo!) Feeling like it's my birthday Like Christmas day came early Just what I want So when we move You move All: Hey Get your back off the wall Don't you get comfortable Looking so hot I think that I might fall Feeling like it's my birthday Like Christmas day came early Just what I want So when we move You move Harriet and Natalia: I know that you wanna But you can't cause you gotta Stay cool in the corner When the truth is that you wanna move So move Kira and Juliet: I know that you wanna But you can't cause you gotta Stay cool in the corner When the truth is that you wanna move So move Sophia: Move it baby, oh! You know that I've been waiting for you (ooh!) Don't leave me standing all by myself Cause I ain't looking at no one else Looking at no one else Looking at no one else All: Hey! Hey! I'm ready, hey! Boy come and get me Don't be scared Show me what you do Don't you know a girl Like a boy who moves? Hey! Hey! I'm ready, hey! Boy come and get me Don't be scared Show me what you do Don't you know a girl Like a boy who moves? Hey, Get your back off the wall Don't you get comfortable Looking so hot I think that I might fall Feeling like it's my birthday Like Christmas day came early Just what I want So when we move You move Hey! Hey! I'm ready, hey! Boy come and get me Don't be scared Show me what you do Don't you know a girl Like a boy who moves! _____________________________________________________________________________________ (Paul walks into Breadstix. Sophia is waiting there) Sophia: You're an hour late! Paul: But I thought you said 4! Sophia: I said 3! Paul: School ends at 2:30! You expect me to do my homework a half-hour! Sophia: I wanted to do it here! Paul: You could've mentioned that! Sophia: Maybe if you'd come to your sens- (Paul looks offended) Paul: You think I'm dumb? Sophia: No I- Paul: I'm leaving! (Paul storms off, leaving Sophia, heartbroken) _____________________________________________________________________________________ Sophia: You can be amazing You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug You can be the outcast Or be the backlash of somebody’s lack of love Or you can start speaking up Sabrina: Nothing’s gonna hurt you the way that words do When they settle ‘neath your skin Kept on the inside and no sunlight Sometimes a shadow wins But I wonder what would happen if you All: Say what you wanna say And let the words fall out Honestly I wanna see you be brave With what you want to say And let the words fall out Honestly I wanna see you be brave I just want to see you I just wanna see you I just wanna see you I wanna see you be brave I just wanna see you I just wanna see you I just wanna see you I wanna see you be brave Sophia And since your history of silence Won’t do you any good, Did you think it would? Sabrina: Let your words be anything but empty Why don’t you tell them the truth? All: Say what you wanna say And let the words fall out Honestly I wanna see you be brave With what you want to say And let the words fall out Honestly I wanna see you be brave I just wanna see you I just wanna see you I just wanna see you I wanna see you be brave I just wanna see you I just wanna see you I just wanna see you See you be brave _____________________________________________________________________________________ Daniel: Hey Hinton, wait up! Hinton: What? Daniel: I heard there is some drama with Paul and Sophia. Maybe I have a chance! Hinton: Wait, which one? Daniel: Very funny, Sophia of course! Hinton: Okay, but we need to get to class! Daniel: Let's go. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Devin: Damn you look so sexy Baby, you impress me I wanna get nasty, ah, nasty Girl you got the bom bom Take a shot, you want one Mama I can change your life (woo) (gimme some of that) Daniel: The way you do it (woo) You got that something (woo) You got that something (woo) So keep it moving, (woo) You know I love it (woo) You know I love it (woo) All: Baby, it's you and me, You see, we can turn the night up And if you feel the way I feel We can turn the night up (gimme some of that) (yeah) (gimme some of that) Paul: Girl, your body's effing You know my intentions, I know you can go all night, go all night Kyle: I just wanna touch you, Girl just let me touch you I know it's been on your mind Hey! (gimme some of that) Jason: The way you do it (woo) You got that something (woo) You got that something (woo) So keep it moving (woo) You know I love it (woo) You know I love it (woo) All: Baby, it's you and me, You see, we can turn the night up And if you feel the way I feel We can turn the night up Baby, it's you and me, You see, we can turn the night up (turn it up) And if you feel the way I feel We can turn the night up (gimme some of that) (yeah) (gimme some of that) (gimme some of that) Will: Good job guys! We made it through the week! Hinton: Yeah, but can guys go first next week? Harriet: Ladies first! (They start arguing again.) Will: Stop! You know what? I quit! Will: We'll do it all Everything On our own We don't need Anything Or anyone If I lay here If I just lay here Would you lie with me and just forget the world? I don't quite know How to say How I feel Those three words Are said too much They're not enough If I lay here If I just lay here Would you lie with me and just forget the world? Forget what we're told Before we get too old Show me a garden that's bursting into life Let's waste time Chasing cars Around our heads I need your grace To remind me To find my own If I lay here If I just lay here Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _____________________________________________________________________________________ (Santana gets a phone call in NYC) Santana: Rachel, Kurt? Rachel and Kurt: What? Santana: I'm going back to Lima. Songs